Legalities
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Chidi and Eleanor wed while stuck in the simulated Earth. Now residents of the Good Place, the two of them wonder if they are legally married.


While unknowingly trapped in the simulation of Earth meant to test if they were truly ready for the Good Place, Eleanor and Chidi fell in love - again (to the surprise of no one). This time around - after finding Jason and Tahani because the four of them were still connected even though they had no clue why - the two of them had married in a small ceremony only seven months after their "first" meeting. Now, the whole group had finally been reunited in the real Good Place and didn't have to worry about their next step for the first time in a long time. However, Chidi and Eleanor were now left wondering if they were legally married. "You could just get remarried here," Tahani pointed out.

"Jason and I are still legally married from when we went ahead and did it in the first attempt," Janet told them cheerfully, trying to be helpful.

Eleanor sighed. "That's nice and all but still doesn't answer whether or not Chidi's still my husband." As per usual, a grin lit up her face as the word "husband" came out of her mouth. She had fallen in love with this man over eight hundred times for a reason and loved being married to him. This definitely wasn't how she pictured her afterlife going (if she ever had in the first place prior to death but still).

Chidi laughed, her excitement and happiness catching on. They ignored Tahani, Jason, Michael, and Janet making faces at them as they got caught up in their own little world. "You thinking about our wedding night again, my lovely wife?"

She sighed once more and beamed at him. "No, but thanks for putting the thought in my head again." Her beam turned into a smirk and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You two are sickeningly sweet," Tahani complained as she headed into the living room to watch a movie with Jason and Janet.

"If we decide to hold another ceremony, are you going to say 'hot diggity dog' again?" Chidi teased.

Eleanor gasped and narrowed her eyes at him. "I know I'm never going to live down saying that after most of our first kisses but we agreed not to talk about it! Multiple times!" She mock pouted at him but couldn't stay too mad at her husband and kissed him again.

"If you do decide to make another trip down the aisle, can I you walk down it?" Michael questioned after he got tired of ignoring their newlywed antics.

"That's really sweet of you to ask. We'll think about it." Eleanor waved Michael away and after he happily joined the other three, she turned to face Chidi. "You know, we could just ask Judge Gen about the legalities of our situation. She likes us, right?"

"But do you really want to go see her again after all the trouble we went through to get here?"

"Maybe we could summon her?" Eleanor suggested with a shrug. She felt fearful about visiting Judge Gen too but they'd figure it out.

Chidi leaned over the island and called out for Michael. "We need you back here!"

"Fine." Michael reluctantly stood up and walked back to the kitchen. "What do you need?"

Once they explained the situation, the demon was completely on board and managed to summon Judge Gen about half an hour later. "You're lucky I'm invested in you guys. But this is such a sweet, romantic story!" She clapped her hands together and smiled at them.

After a few minutes of silence, Tahani spoke up. "Um, excuse me? Have you made your decision yet?"

"I'm thinking," Judge Gen explained.

"We don't want to rush her so be quiet," Eleanor whispered to the rest of the group, hopeful they wouldn't screw it up (she knew she was asking too much but hopefully they could behave for as long as it took Judge Gen to figure it out).

Chidi squeezed his wife's hand to comfort her (but also himself) as they anxiously awaited Judge Gen's response. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine," she mouthed back to him.

Fed up, Jason stepped in this time. "Come on! You're killing us here!"

"He is right," Tahani reluctantly agreed, a sheepish look on her face.

"Marriage is wonderful so I hope you make the right choice," piped up Janet.

"Everyone, shut up!" Michael hissed once he caught looks of fear and worry on Eleanor and Chidi's faces. He didn't like it when his humans were upset.

Judge Gen only smiled at them. "I rule that your marriage is legally binding. Congratulations, Eleanor and Chidi - you don't have to get remarried."

"Thank you!" Eleanor told her right before she disappeared.

"This is great! We can go on double dates!" Jason said but neither Eleanor nor Chidi was paying attention to him.

Chidi grabbed his wife's hand and pulled Eleanor closer to him. He kissed her and everything in the background faded away. "I love you, Mrs. Anna Kendrick," he teased her.

She sniffled, cursing the tears now coursing down her face. "I love you too, Chidi."

"We should go out to celebrate!" Tahani was always up for a party and honestly, nobody was going to get any cooking done tonight.

"Pizza!" Jason immediately cried.

"No! How about ice cream?" It wasn't exactly dinner but Michael was craving it anyway.

"Why don't we do a buffet? That way everyone gets what they want," cut in Eleanor, still holding Chidi's hand - she didn't want to let go.

"I'm not really a fan of buffets but fine. We're celebrating you two after all." Tahani squeezed their shoulders and went outside so they could walk to the restaurant.

"Do you think we could get away with a quickie before we leave?" Eleanor asked once all their friends had left the house.

"As much as I want to, we can't. Maybe we can go for it in a bathroom stall at the restaurant?" Chidi suggested.

She gasped. "I've corrupted you! That's a me suggestion."

He wrapped an arm around her and the two of them found their friends arguing on the lawn after they left the house. They wouldn't trade their family of choice for anything, even during moments like this. And yes, they did have a quickie in one of the restaurant bathrooms while everyone else was eating (and didn't get caught). Married (after)life was off to a fantastic start.


End file.
